Ironic reality
by UniversalOtaku
Summary: AU,Shota-a magical and mischivious kitsune shows sasuke his world that everone has forgotten...but why?-Full summary inside- based on peter pan


Hello readers…

Author's Note: This is my First story on Fan fiction, and Grammar May Not be Perfect, but I will fix eventually. This is my fourth or fifth Naruto story that I really liked and hopefully you'll like it too, But this chapter might be odd because it's pretty straight-forward (not really any plot bunnies in this chapter) Now I Know a naruto with a peter Pan universe sounds a bit silly, But When I wrote it out, it wasn't that bad( it was either that or Alice in wonderland XD) I just wanted to try something different from the occasional school or ninja universe…

Summary: naruto is the 'peter pan' of the story, but he lives in a world he was forced in because people from the outside world didn't believe he existed and longs to take sasuke with him who he believes will help him be known again( he is kind of selfish in the story and a brat). Instead of making naruto 'not want to grow up' he does want to, but he needs sasuke's help;) Also there is a mystery to why Itachi joins naruto, but that won't be brought up in this chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Peter Pan (however if I did, sakura would be dead or never created and naruto would be limping constantly.)

Pairing: Mainly Sasuke and Naruto but I will probably add some iruka/kaka, kiba/shino, oro/sas, slight Neji/naru or Gaara/naru or Oro/naru (I'm horrible) If people Do like this story or notice it) I will gladly write more but even if I do get a small group of positive feedback, I would be more than happy to continue writing. Either one sounds good.

Warnings: (My favorite part) For this whole story there will be Yaoi, or more correctly Shota and some violence

This chapter however, will have Swearing, constant arguing, fluff, And a rather confused Sasuke.

Ironic Reality

Chapter one: Duck-butt and Kitsune

On a very lonely and moon filled sky a duck-butt haired uchiha was gazing at the stars. Why you ask? Because he's emo. However, he was totally oblivious to a certain blue eyed blonde hair boy….

" Kitsune. Are you sure you want this one? I have a bad feeling about this, I mean we already have his other brother." A red haired fairy with an aura of light around him looked uncomfortable at their new surroundings and disappointed at the blonde fox.

" Aww don't worry Kyuubi, I won't let him out of my sight once we're back." The blonde boy beamed back oblivious that his smile was shiny enough to blind the poor fairy. ' You clueless brat….' Kyuubi grumbled.

" Ugg.. That's not what I meant!" Kyuubi snapped back, obviously annoyed of the blondes innocence and naivety, but admired it when he wasn't getting on his nerves. But now Kyuubi was getting desperate for some reason.

" Just look at him! Pale skin, perfectly and abnormally groomed hair, and good looks, it's obvious he's a vampire!"

Naruto looked amused and almost would have smacked kyuubi's back until he remembered he was as big as his palm.

" Kyuubi, your just being silly! I mean, he does kind of look scary and pale, but I don't get the hair and how he could be one, those can't possibly exist"!? Kyuubi just stared at him with a are-you-kidding-me-I'm-a-fairy-and-your-a-magical-boy-whom-no-one-thinks-exist kind of look, but naruto ignored it.

" You should just drop this and go back, besides I heard that uchiha's are total perverts in this world and I don't want to have to kill if uchiha's have an affinity for Lolita complex."

"Oh Kyuubi, your are such a drag.." Naruto rolled his eyes and puffed his chest in frustration. ' and what does lolita complex mean anyway?'

"Ha! And now your starting to sound like shikamaru!"

" Well you are And that's enough, I've made my decision. Why did I bring you along any way?"

" Baka!, I'm always with you whether you like it or not!"

" Ewww even in the bathroom?" Naruto made an 'eeeping' sound after visualizing an embarrassing sight, but was snapped back to reality when Kyuubi clenched a fist that looked like it was growing by the second.

"WHY in the HELL would I follow you in the bathroom?!"

"Ehehe sorry.." Naruto laughed awkwardly." So are we going to get him or not, he's not a vampire so don't think about saying that again! And we need to leave soon or Iruka-san will have my butt!"

'How could I raise such a baka?' kyuubi thought with a shameful look. ' But he's my baka….'

"Hm? .. hey kit, where's duck-butt?" Kyuubi peered over the window from the inside since the balcony was hanging outside to the left, to get a better view of sasuke, but he was no longer there.

"don't act like you don't know-!" Naruto almost fumed until he hopped up to where the balcony was.

"Hey, yeah, where is he I didn't hear him come in…"

"That's because your so loud Kit" Kyuubi smirked

"Well don't think I can't hit you because your one-hundred times smaller then me!" Naruto flushed while pointing an accusing finger.

"Pftt, more like fifty times bigger and you couldn't hit an elephant if it sat next to you" Kyuubi laughed hysterically making naruto even more angry. "What?!" Naruto stood up raising his voice louder as if kyuubi wouldn't be able to hear, but naruto couldn't realize the approaching footsteps behind him…

'Oh my god what the fuck?!Are they demons or something? I didn't notice they were in _my_ house until five minutes ago…. Well I better do this quick.' Without warning Sasuke leapt onto Naruto, tumbling down with him.

"Ow! W-what did you slap me with Teme!?" Naruto peeled off a thin paper that looked similar to a demon seal. " "Supernatural much?" Naruto glared.

Sasuke looked confused, but felt something else while gaping at the blonde. His golden locks splayed across the mahogany floor. His tan cheeks were beautifully accentuated with three odd whisker marks but suited him perfectly. His eyes were what drew sasuke dangerously close to naruto causing the younger boy to blush.

/**Sasuke's P.O.V.\**

'This has got to be the weirdest day of my life! I wake up, go to school, look at the stars and here I am straddling a mysterious boy- Oh my Kami I'm straddling Him! This is weird , I should get off.

But before sasuke did, he couldn't help but to notice the kitsune's body. Oh boy, if he walked around in that… or just walked publicly in general…

'I ran my eyes over his slightly muscled chest; one side being covered in an orange leaf-like top that didn't cover his belly button. The sun must have loved naruto; I noted that naruto's skin must have been smooth and evenly tanned (at least in the areas he could see). The moon shined on naruto giving him an exotic illusion of glowing skin, pale eyes and radiant hair. His legs were well defined and smooth like a girls. Naruto is beautiful but more importantly the perfect uke.(AN/ he writes poetry..i know…so emo)

/**End Sasuke P.O.V.\**

"U-umm s-sasuke?" before sasuke looked back in surprise to how naruto could know his name, he was magically shoved off.

" You** PERVERT**, he's only eleven!" Kyuubi seethed and glared in disgust while tossinghis long red hair over his shoulder and gliding over naruto. " Ahh naruto-chan are you alright? That perverted uchiha didn't molest you did he? I swear I'll cut his balls off and feed them to Akamaru if he did! We should just lea-

"Kyuubi, that's enough." Naruto sat up awkwardly glancing at the uchiha and then turning away blushing. 'Why was he looking at me weird anyway?' Sasuke saw this and smirked.

"So why did you do that anyway huh sasuke teme?"

Sasuke felt irked to how this dobe knew his name, but annoyed at the unwelcome nickname. 'tch, he's probably tried to sneak in before' " I should be asking you how you know my name and how the hell you got in here." Sasuke caught a glare from kyuubi but shrugged it off and walked back to naruto placing a hand in front of him.' Well, the dobe can't do much so I guess he isn't really a threat unless I was a really horny pervert, which thank kami I'm not (only half kidding ;). And I'm still confused as to what's going on here, but someone better tell me what's going on..'

"You gonna say something or what?"

Naruto saw annoyance in sasuke's face as he was helped up, but then blushed again at the close proximity of their bodies. ' What's wrong with me?… Maybe it's because he's older or scary looking like kyuubi said, but he doesn't look bad up close. Wait, What did I just think?!' Naruto battled the thought out of his head and sasuke had unfortunately took notice of it too. Impatiently and unexpectantly, sasuke leaned down to naruto's ear catching him off guard.

"naru-chans your name right?" where you spaced out by my looks?" sasuke said seductively brushing his lips on the kitsune's ear and sounding low enough so Kyuubi couldn't hear all the while causing naruto to turn crimson.

"W-what?! N-no way I just… I mean… you're just a grown up and-"

"But Naru-chan, I told you his age!" Kyuubi interrupted.

"But he doesn't look like old oro from that creepy forest!"

'Hmm… well that may be true… but damn naruto can be an idiot sometimes. I'm just glad orochimaru didn't get to my naru-chan in time! Kyuubi continued to silently ramble.

**Sigh** ' kyuubi's in his own world again….' Naruto contemplated and shook his head.

"So does he or…'it' do that often"? sasuke asked monotonously and crossing his arms.

"Yup, but _He_ does that often only because he raised me along with iruka, Kakashi, and Tsunade-baba! They all have their mother hen modes I guess…. I wonder why I have so many fairies watching over me." Who knows, maybe it's just because naruto's appearance screams: "I 'm an UKE come and get me!" but you never know….

Naruto made sure to emphasize that kyuubi was in fact a He, so said bastard couldn't offend his guardian again.

"Right and I'm hallucinating." ' I must be, or this must be a dream, no … did that whore sakura, try to drug me again?

" It seems like Its pointless talking to you, I mean it's like your avoiding me but your not and I'm wandering ' how did you get in here, this is my fuckin house and all you do is sit there dumbfounded and ignore me! You should be lucky I didn't kick you and your little trippy insect out already!" 'Damn, I've had a long day, and I need a therapist.' Sasuke thought while grabbing his head in frustration.

Naruto felt a small tug from his hair and assumed it was kyuubi who was done with his useless rambling.

" Naruto, do you really want to bring a maniac/pervert with us, he's obviously a nut, especially Itachi." Kyuubi said,

pointing an finger at the older male.

"Don't say that name in front of him! And I just haven't told him still why we are here, you should back me up too, because he wouldn't be this way if you weren't acting like a jerk and I'm not quite used to…adults yet kyuubi. It's not as if I would be accepted here either.' Naruto thought sadly.

With a nod and a sigh kyuubi agreed. Honestly, he was kind of proud of naruto and he did have a lot of guts; fighting said maniacal grown ups in their world, which is the only thing naruto is accustomed to when it comes to adults. Walking around in shorts and a top that _barely_ covers anything, yeah, and to mention said things were made out of leaves and vines(with some cloth). Kyuubi doesn't call kitsune for nothing ; if he had fox ears complete with tail, kyuubi would never let him see the light of day or fight another grown up again. Hell it's already troublesome fighting them of in one way but sexually too? ' maybe it's time that I trust him more… after all he is my kit and coming here not trusting him will only make it worse…'

"Tch lets just get the bastard and go…"

And that's the nicest thing kyuubi will say to naruto concerning duck-butt sasuke…

**UniversalOtaku: man that took forever! It's already 3:am!**

**Itachi: hn, serves you right for waiting so late and when will I see sasu-chan, I'm sure our reunion will be interesting….**

**UniversalOtaku: (creepy..) You will see him soon, but not in the way your thinking, this is mainly SasukexNaruto fic.**

**Itachi: That's what you think….(glares)**

**UniversalOtaku: Look! Naruto is bathing in the lake!**

**Itachi: Where? (Runs)…**

**Naruto: I'm gonna get you for this!**

**AN/ I forgot to post the ages but here they are…**

**Sasuke: 22**

**Naruto: 11**

**Shino: 12**

**Kiba: 11  
Gaara: 13**

**Itachi: 25**

**Orochimaru: 50**

**Kabuto: 22**

**Hinata: 11**

** Shikamaru: 13**

**Neji: 13**

**Well these are the characters I'm including so far. I know this chapter kind of sucks like I said because it was so straightforward, but I wanted to get this out of the way so the story plot and a horny uchiha can kick into gear. Any way I hope I get so me feedback and thanks for reading!**


End file.
